


Staring At That Black Hole of Yours

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [163]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Soulless Sam, Suspicions of Cannibalism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can see how messed up Sam is without his soul. He just doesn't really want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At That Black Hole of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 10 Caged Heat

He knew Sam thought he didn't know what he did to get out of the little cell he was kept in. But he saw the little flecks of blood his teeth, the red staining his lips. It was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen.

Sam as now so extremely different without his soul. He was cold, he was blunt. He sucked the life out of every room he walked into, and now it looked like he was a cannibal.

He had a nightmare like that once. He was laying in bed with Sam, in his arms and almost asleep. And then he felt the first cut, and then all of a sudden he was tied to the bedposts with a gag on his mouth, Sam peeling his skin off slowly, and smiling all the while. He kissed his bloody lips after he pulled his  intestines out of his stomach. Dean woke up covered in sweat and the other side of the bed cold.

The sad thing was, as he spotted the blood in his mouth, he couldn't help felling something warm in his stomach, because Sam must care about him enough to have bit someone hard enough until they bled.


End file.
